Such three-dimensional structures are employed in micro and microsystem technology and are used for the fabrication of electrostatic three-dimensional drive structures, for example. Such drives may be of interest for a multitude of microsystems, and specifically for microscanners for image projection. Such 3D structures may, for example, be utilized to realize an electrostatic drive capable of generating forces and moments out of a wafer plane across a large translation and/or rotation range.
Several ways of deflecting structures out of a wafer plane are known. Known methods utilize material stresses of a substrate material or a substrate-layer combination for warping the substrate at defined locations. The warping may then be utilized for tilting or rotating the structures out of the substrate. The material stress may be intrinsic in material pairings or may be impressed by means of a so-called actor. However, the curvatures of the substrate achievable by means of material stress are slight. In addition, there will be extensive space necessitatements on the substrate in order to build up the material stress and realize significant angles of attack of structures with respect to the substrate. Same may be enlarged by means of local down-thinning of the substrate, which may, however, weaken the mechanical stressability of the structure to be deflected and result in low-frequency oscillation modes.